Chain Reactions
by zeltronica
Summary: Story is a Ranma/Hikaru pairing. Gosenkugi wants revenge on Ranma and looks like he may soon gets his wish. however it will not be exactly how he had planned it.


**Note: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters in it except the ones I added to make the story interesting.**

* * *

**Story Notes: ****This is one of my oldest titles but at the same time it was revamped for view of the public never before released. I hope you will like it was read over several times, and edited via me and a beta-reader.**

**

* * *

**

Chain Reactions ½

It was a Saturday night and thunder and lightning boomed and crackled over Nerima. Rain poured down onto the streets and buildings below, some of which were private residences and apartment buildings. If one were to check the time, they would realize it was eleven o'clock in the evening in Tokyo, Japan. Many residents were asleep or heading to their beds soon, while others were on their way to work depending the late shift.

Saotome Ranma, who was currently living at the Tendo dojo, jumped as a loud crack of thunder was heard. He was getting a carton of milk out of the refrigerator, observing the swaying of the trees outside through the window above the sink. They were being blown about fiercely through the wind and rain, causing them to bend and shake. "Real frog strangler out there," he muttered to himself as he went back to filling his glass with milk. Replacing the cap on the carton, he placed it back in the refrigerator. Shutting the door, he turned to the sound of yawning behind him. "Hey, Nabs. Real light show, wouldn't ya say?"

"Yeah, a little too stormy for my liking," Nabiki said as she sat down by Ranma at the dining room table.

Ranma took a drink of his milk. "So, what happened to that show ya was just watchn'?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow as he had never seen Nabiki miss her news.

"I think the TV is shot. It just went blank and started smoking…right before I could see the latest stock numbers!" Nabiki exclaimed, irritated.

**Meanwhile…**

Not far off from the Tendo home was the Gosunkugi household. Always a strange clan, the Gosunkugi family dabbled in everything from voodoo to full-fledged witchcraft. They were even said to have explored otherworldly mysticism. At this exact hour, the youngest of the family was busy in his room, working on a spell.

As he wrote out the incantation, the wind howled louder and the rain became more torrential outside. The only light that could be made out in the room – his bedroom – were a few greenish candles that marked the edges of the circle in which he worked at his dark craft. He wasn't very good at his art and would constantly fail in his efforts, but tonight he was sure his dream of casting a true spell would come true. His name was Gosunkugi Hikaru, and he probably should have taken that moment to ask himself how often things in Nerima ever went as one planned.

Hikaru cackled with glee as he was nearing the end of the incantation. Satisfied with his work, he began to chant the spell, which he had crafted from the various spell texts and scrolls his mother had warned him not to touch. He soon finished the chant, his hands raised skyward. Right away, thunder roared deafeningly and lightning struck the ground all around the outside of the house, matching the circle of candles in the boy's bedroom. Hikaru leaped back in shock upon hearing a voice.

"Who dares disturb me!" The soft, yet clearly annoyed feminine voice called from within the casting orb that sat in the middle of the candlelit circle.

Hikaru swallowed the massive lump that seemed to have formed in his throat. He felt both terrified and elated at once. He had cast the spell correctly! "It is I, your…master, Gosunkugi Hikaru," he replied meekly.

"Ugh…I don't really got time for this. What do you want, huh? Choose your wish wisely, 'cause I won't grant you a second…or don't, it's all the same to me. And I serve no one!" the voice proclaimed.

His confidence already slipping, Hikaru pondered his wish for a moment. "Can it be for a number of things?" he asked.

"Yeah, I s'ppose, if it'll get you out of my hair…but it has to be within reason!" the voice answered, growing in irritation.

Hikaru weighed his options before breaking into a wide grin. He then explained to the voice his troubles with Saotome Ranma and how the pigtailed boy had a girl whom Hikaru wished to free from Saotome's undeserving clutches.

"So, this 'Ranma' is a real pain for you?" the voice asked softly.

Hikaru nodded emphatically. "Yes, I absolutely hate how he treats Akane and everyone around him. I would like him to pay by any means necessary!"

"Then I shall take care of it for you…but before I go, is there anything else you want? Surely revenge isn't all you're after?" the voice asked, trying to mask her anger at the audacity of the boy who had summoned her.

"Only if you could get me a girl, the most beautiful in Japan and the happy-go-lucky type. Then my life would be perfect," Hikaru said with a smile.

"Wish granted. Giive at least one week to maybe a month for the wish to come to term…oh, and there's no refund on this wish, either. Enjoy your new fiancée!" the voice declared. She laughed hysterically in a demonic tone just before the orb suddenly cracked, shattering into pieces onto the floor. A purple glow briefly remained where the orb had been, but it quickly dissipated.

Hikaru considered the voice's words, his shoulders sagging a little. "I thought magic worked immediately! What does she mean a week to a month!" he exclaimed to himself as he gathered up his supplies and put them away. After mulling it over it for a moment, his grin returned. "But it doesn't matter! Akane will now be mine! That's what the orb said, wasn't it? My new fiancee! Oh, happy day!" he shouted, running in circles around his room. His antics only came to an end when he slipped on a candle he had forgotten to put away, laying the boy flat on his back and knocking him out cold.

**Two days later**

It was around two o'clock on Monday afternoon, and Ranma was in the midst of his daily ritual of sleeping through English class. He had made it his practice to focus on homework rather than actually working at school. With homework, he could do it on his own schedule, which suited him much better. Surprisingly enough, he had actually brought his grades up with Akane's help, though he had to suffer through a plate of her cookies whenever he asked for assistance. But he felt it was a relatively small price to pay to avoid hearing his mother complain about his grades.

Akane turned her head to her fiancé, who was currently asleep at his desk. Shaking her head, she poked him a couple of times, to no avail. "I swear, he is so stupid sometimes!" she muttered quietly.

Not far behind the two juniors was Hikaru, who sat watching Ranma sleep and Akane become more and more frustrated. He secretly prayed she would knock Ranma halfway to the moon in the next few moments. _'I don't understand what she sees in him…' _"What does he have that I don't!" he exclaimed, unintentionally shouting the last out loud. Impressively, his outburst still didn't wake Ranma at all. The rest of the class, on the other hand, stared at him with a mixture of bemusement and bewilderment.

"Gosunkugi, to the hall!" Ms. Hinako declared firmly, pointing to the door. She had enough delinquents to deal with, especially the one currently sleeping through class. It was only because the boy's grades had improved so much that she let him sleep.

Hikaru stood up from his chair. "Yes, Hinako-sensei," he said meekly as he headed for the hall.

Shortly after the bell rang out, signaling the end of class, the students piled out of the classroom. A yawning Ranma followed at the rear of the class, looked forward to his next period – study hall.

"Yo Akane, what time you get out of gymnastics class?" Ranma called to his fiancée.

Akane looked to Ranma, rolling her eyes. "Don't pretend to care. I get out of class the same time everyday, baka," she snapped as she turned and left. Ranma simply shrugged his shoulders and to his study hall. Finding an empty seat, he let out a yawn. _'Favorite class of the day: sleep education,'_ he thought as he closed his eyes for another nap.

About thirty minutes later, Ranma woke to the sound of Hikaru trying to talk to him. "I just wanna sleep, 'Kugi. Man, whaddaya want?" he asked groggily.

"I was just wondering how you and Akane are getting along," Hikaru explained.

Ranma looked to the other boy, shaking his head. "Same as usual. Ya know how girls can act…one minute they're happy, and the next, wham, they straight up- oof!" Ranma let out as he felt something hard hit him in his left cheek, knocking him off his chair and onto the floor. Finding his bearings he glared at the familiar sight of a softball.

"You okay, Saotome? That looked like it had to hurt," Hikaru inquired, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Ranma picked himself up, rubbing his throbbing cheek. Taking the softball, he chucked it out the window. "Man, didn't see that comin'. Usually it's water," he muttered and turned back to Hikaru. "Look, I just wanna sleep. So let me do that, alright?" he asked, closing his eyes once again and trying to block out the pain. He just wanted to get through the rest of the day.

**Later that day – Ucchan's**

Ranma, dressed in his classic red and black outfit, made his way home after school. Stopping his walk along the top of the canal fence momentarily, he changed direction and headed towards his friend Ucchan's restaurant. "Wonder what today's special is?" he asked himself quietly. After a few more leaps, he was at the door. Opening, it he walked in. Right away, he noticed that the place looked rather bare. There was no furniture – or customers, for that matter. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the moving truck outside. Turning his attention to Ukyo, who was busy putting her cookware in boxes, he spoke up. "Hey, Ucchan. What's up?"

"What's it look like, Ranchan? I'm moving. Also, I might add, we're closed," Ukyo replied softly, not looking up at the pigtailed boy who brought such pain to her heart.

Ranma was taken aback. "Moving? Ucchan, I thought business was doing well here?"

"I'm moving 'cause I'm tired of playing this game, Ranchan. You either love Akane or Shampoo or me, but you can't have all three of us. I'll be at my father's restaurant…so when you finally make up your mind, let me know. Or don't. Now go, please," Ukyo explained with tears in her eyes.

Ranma looked tired to Ukyo. "I see. You're movin' 'cause of me…sorry, but I thought I made myself clear at the wedding that got wrecked?"

"Stop talking and go. Please don't make this any harder then it has to be…just turn around and go!" Ukyo cried.

Ukyo's assistant Konatsu, who was in the other room, sighed as he packed up his and Ukyo's belongings from their bedrooms. _'This is so strange…she was just talking about taking another shot at Ranma. Now she's moving and telling him to go away. What is going on here?' _he asked himself.

Ranma took two steps back, looking at his friend like he didn't know her anymore. "Uh…" he trailed off, his eyes downcast as he turned around and left quietly but quickly. He had a bewildered expression on his face and sorrow in his eyes as he slowly walked back to the Tendos' with his hands in his pockets, his mind elsewhere. _'Guess she really is giving up on me after all. Can't say I blame her…and I guess I have kind of made up my mind. I doubt she'd be happy with me anyways…I'm not really one to cook or settle down the way she wants. I just wanna practice my art, nothing more,' _he thought to himself somberly. He didn't have any desire for a family at this stage of his life he. He wanted to live for the moment and keep going, as free as any bird. Most of his life he'd been told what to do and with whom to be. He just wanted it to end…but sadly, he wondered if it ever would.

**The end of a dream**

The dojo lights were on that evening as the pigtailed martial artist within worked his way through his martial arts regimen to ease his troubled mind. He wasn't very happy about Ukyo feeling hurt, but it couldn't be helped. Almost anyone could seen that when three girls and one boy were concerned, fights were inevitable, feelings would be hurt and so forth. _'How does that saying go? "All's fair in love and war?"'_ he thought with a sigh.

As Ranma continued his workout, he paused at the sound of screaming from the main house. "Akane…" he noted in a soft voice as he took off out of the dojo, heading for the house. As he entered, he found Soun and his father, along with Nabiki and Kasumi, all standing as if waiting for something. "Yo, what's wrong with Akane? Something hap-…" he didn't finish as he felt the air flee his lungs when an unconscious P-chan crashed into his gut, knocking him down. Looking up, he saw an incredibly irate Akane glaring daggers at him.

"You! You've been covering for him the whole time, haven't you! How dare you, Ranma! You pervert!" Akane screamed with her hands on her hips, fuming like he'd never seen her before.

Ranma finally regained his breath. "Akane, I can explain! I-" he began but was quickly interrupted.

"No…no more excuses. I am tired of the lies, damn it! Fiancées don't keep secrets from one another. We are over. Get your stuff and get out!" Akane shouted as she threw a dusty traveling pack down the stairs and onto the floor.

Nabiki and Kasumi both felt quite guilty, as did Soun and even Genma. They had all known for a long time that Ryoga and P-chan were one and the same and had chosen to say nothing.

"Now now, Akane, surely you don't wish to be so hasty…" Soun tried to say before he too was interrupted.

Akane growled, shooting her father an icy glare. "NO! I don't want any more part of your damned dream of the schools being joined. You, Nabiki and Kasumi all lied to me about this. I'm not going to forget that!" she declared and then turned to Ranma. "Now pick the pigheaded jerk up and take him and yourself out of my house once and for all!"

Nabiki and Kasumi both retreated out the front door, choosing to go shopping before the sparks got any hotter.

Ranma snarled out, glaring at Akane as she tossed a bucket of water at him, triggering his curse. "Don't you dare come down here with that mallet…and you're gonna hear me out before I go, dammit! Ryoga wouldn't harm you…and he wasn't bein' perverted either, just an idiot. An' by the way, I tried to let you know tons of times. I gave you clues but ya never caught on!" she finished her speech as Akane's Mallet-sama whizzed by her head.

"You said your piece, now go before I come down there! And don't ever come back, 'cause I won't ever speak to you again!" Akane promised with angst in her voice and tears streaming down her cheeks. She was starting to break down due to the fact her trust was betrayed again by the same person whom she had pledged to marry…the same person she loved.

Genma sighed as he picked up Ryoga (still a piglet) and handed him to Ranma. "Go wait by the street, boy. I'll meet you out there in a few minutes. We're going home."

Extremely frustrated, Ranma took Ryoga under her right arm and with her left picked her pack up and headed outside. Meanwhile, Genma headed to the guest room to retrieve his pack and Ryoga's as well.

As Genma approached the door to the guest room he heard the door to Akane's room slam, causing all the windows to rattle.

"I am sure she will calm down soon and all will be back to normal, Saotome. Then we can get the families joined," Soun said, trying to reassure his friend.

Genma let out a sigh, turning to his longtime friend. "Tendo, as much as I had hoped this would work, I'm sorry to say that I don't think it's going to be successful…I'm going to place Ranma in Nodoka's hands for now. I feel she will be far better for him in the long run. As for me, I'm going back on the road to strengthen my art. Who knows, I might even redeem myself," he explained as he started packing his things together, along with a few items of Ranma's that Akane missed.

"Saotome, my old friend, you mustn't give up hope. The marriage will happen," Soun said firmly, still believing that the two teens' relationship could be salvaged.

Genma shook his head sadly. "Tendo, the likelihood of it working out is about as high as Ranma and I finding a cure for our curses and Jusenkyo returning to normal. It isn't going to happen…this charade has gone on long enough," he said dully.

"But Saotome, Ranma even said he loved my daughter. He was about to say 'I do' before the wedding was crashed, remember?" Soun stated adamantly, trying to talk some sense into his friend.

"Tendo, ol' friend, this can't go on anymore. At the rates things are going, Ranma and Akane are headed for a 'Romeo and Juliet' type of ending. This doesn't bode well for their future…sure, Ranma loves Akane, we can all see that, but those feelings have to be mutual. I hate to say it, but I'm afraid Ryoga's curse has come back to haunt us…and if there is to be _any_ hope, then we will have to let the two settle their differences on their own. We can only pray they decide to make it work…but again, it's highly unlikely – especially if we try to force them together anymore," Genma explained honestly as he picked up his and Ryoga's packs and left the room.

Ranma sat P-chan down for a moment and placed her pack properly on her shoulders. Feeling sick to her stomach, she reached down and picked up the very person who had put her in this situation. _'I don't know if we could have ever made it work…but now I may never know,' _she noted with a deep sadness in her heart. She then saw her father come outside, wearing his pack with Ryoga's slung over his right shoulder.

"Alright, Ranma, let's go. We should be at your mother's soon if we keep up a good pace," Genma said to his son-turned-daughter as they started walking towards home.

Ranma followed her father, not hopping onto the fence like she normally would. Instead, she shuffled along behind him, looking like a stray child who had been kicked to the street. In a way, that's exactly what she was.

**Two hours later – Saotome residence**

The Saotome estate wasn't as big as the Tendos' and had no training hall, but it was well kept by the Saotome matriarch. Nodoka cleaned it up every chance she could in order to take her mind off the pain of her son not being in her life for so many years. Now when she cleaned it, however, she felt ecstatic because she had finally been reunited with her manly son. Even though he was a she half the time, he was still a true man in her eyes.

Continuing her cleaning of the family home, she turned towards the sound of a knock at the door. "Who could that be, I wonder? Genma wasn't supposed to come home until tonight," she asked herself softly as she walked over to the door. Opening the door, she found her husband and her currently-female son, along with her son's sometime rival Hibiki Ryoga, who was in pig form at the moment. "Well, hello! How are you, Ranma? I'm so happy to see you! Come in, com in. And Genma, I thought you weren't coming home until later this evening. Is something wrong?" she asked.

Ranma walked in past her mother without speaking. Setting her pack down, she turned back to her mother, still holding P-chan with her right hand.

"Well, No-chan, some things have happened that we need to discuss once we're all settled in," Genma said softly as he carried his pack to his room, setting Ryoga's by the door.

Nodoka looked to her husband in silence as he walked to the bedroom, turning to her part-time daughter. "Dear, go ahead and get some hot water. You don't have to ask me for permission," she said with a smile as she could see the troubled look in Ranma's eyes.

Ranma nodded to her mother in silence as she reclaimed her pack and carried it, along with Ryoga and his clothing, with her to the furo. Once opening the door, she set Ryoga down on the floor and dropped his clothing next to him. She then set her pack nearby and went about getting ready for a bath. _'I hope he won't be too hurt when he wakes up…I warned him,' _she said softly as she stripped off her clothing and placed it in the hamper.

**Meanwhile…**

Nodoka walked to the bedroom finding her husband sitting on the bed with a sad expression on his face. "What is wrong, sweetheart?" she asked in a caring manner.

"I don't know what happened today…I thought things were starting to look good for Ranma and that girl, but I fear Ryoga's curse has killed their chances," Genma answered glumly.

Nodoka sighed as she sat down beside her husband, giving him a comforting hug. "Dearest, we both knew that was a problem. Our son should have taken care of it like I told him to, but you have driven honor into him so much…he lives by it as staunchly as any samurai would, even when it's to his detriment. But I must admit you have certainly made a man out of him, despite his curse," she said in a soft tone.

"That's the problem, No-chan. I've done everything I can to make Ranma a better person than myself. I don't want him following my path, and so far it has worked. He's confident…at times very arrogant, though that helps him be a better martial artist, as he believes he'll never lose. But what I have failed to do is show him that some things outweigh even honor and must be upheld. It's for that reason that I'm leaving him in your capable hands, No-chan. I must go on a journey to purify my mind and my soul. When I come back, I want to be the man you met so long ago…and hopefully one day when my son looks at me, I will see pride in his eyes," Genma explained, looking to his wife with love despite his conflicting feelings. He was hurting inside, as he felt sure that it was for the best that he go, but he also hated the idea of leaving his wife behind again without knowing when he would be back.

Nodoka felt herself tearing up a little. Her hopes of being a family again once more seemed so far away. "Husband, must you really go? Surely you can do those things here with me…please let me help you," she pleaded with trembling words.

"No-chan, honey, I am sorry but I can't stay here with you…but please know that I love you and that you're the only woman for me. I swear on my honor I will write you and send pictures of my journeys…I won't be long if I can help it. I promise you, my love," Genma said with a heavy heart. He truly did want to stay, but his male ego and pride were getting in the way of his heart, thanks to his own father's views so long ago. The apple, as they say, never strays far from the tree.

**A short time later**

As Nodoka and her husband continued to converse, Ranma had finally finished his bath. Stepping out, he then walked over to his pack, digging into it for some clothing. He heard a splash behind him, not bothering to look as he already knew it was Ryoga. "I guess she finally found out, huh?" Ranma observed, trying to fight the urge to throttle the room's other occupant. He was still quite angry and frustrated over the fact that Akane surely hated him now and their love had died.

"Well, how was I supposed to know she kept a cup of water on the warmer by the bed?" Ryoga asked as he got out of the tub and picked up his clothes to get dressed.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, I kept the cup of water there so if I was a girl I could use it…I had finally made progress at fixin' our relationship after the wedding that failed miserably, and now it's all gone. Thanks a lot, man…I appreciate it," he said with a snort at the end.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was trying to comfort her, since she had a hard time at school thanks to that dumbass Kuno. She would talk to me to get things off her chest. I only wanted to help her…I didn't mean to get transformed," Ryoga explained, his voice quaking some.

Ranma sighed, trying to calm himself. "Look, I'm gonna take you to the door…then I want you to take a walk. And don't come back for a while, 'cause I'm really mad at ya and I'm really close to doing somethin' I'll regret, so please don't get me started," he said, his voice dripping with venom in spite of his efforts to to keep his cool.

Ryoga followed his fuming friend and sometime rival to the door, knowing not to start anything as it could send Ranma over the edge. Under the circumstances, he couldn't be sure if he could win the fight or not. Picking up his pack, he stepped out the door. The sound of it slamming behind him caused him to flinch. _'Whoa, he's angrier than I thought he would be…oh, Akane, I'm sorry,' _he thought in despair as he chose a direction in which to get lost.

Ranma leaned back against the door, trying to calm his temper. Turning his head, he saw his father approaching, carrying his pack on his back. "Where ya goin', Pops?"

Genma stopped, looking to his son. "I am going on a trip. I expect you to watch over your mother for me until I return. In the meantime, you're the man of the house," he replied as he walked to the door. Ranma stepped out of his way, watching in silence as he left the house, shutting the door behind him.

"So, Pops is goin' on another trip again, eh, Mom?" Ranma asked, turning to a teary Nodoka.

His mother nodded her head. "Yes, it seems he…wishes to improve himself as a martial artist and 'cleanse his soul,' or however he put it. You will be living with me for the time being…that's okay, isn't it, honey? Surely you'll stay, won't you?" she asked her son in a pleading manner.

"Sure, Mom, I don't plan to be goin' anywhere for awhile…I gotta get things sorted out anyways. Um, is my room still available?" Ranma asked.

Nodoka gave her son a slim smile as she dried her tears with a handkerchief. With a sniffle, she said, "Ye- yes, of course your room is still available, though there isn't much to it but a bed at the moment. We can get you furniture later if you like, okay, honey?"

"No problem…yeah, maybe later on. But a bed's all I need for now. Since I have you in my life, that's really all I care about right now. I don't have much else at the moment," Ranma answered in a flat tone, still trying to keep himself in check emotionally. He had switched to male form because he had been on the verge of crying earlier…and now his father had left on another journey, leaving him with only his mother to help him fend off the pain.

Nodoka watched her son go back to the furo and walk out with his pack, heading for his room. She was going to resume her cleaning, but paused a moment. "Ranma, sweetheart, are you going to be alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Mom…just gimme some time. I ain't gonna quit eatin' or nothin', so don't worry," Ranma said, trying to reassure her with as much of a smile as he could manage in his depressed state.

Hearing the door to her son's room shut, Nodoka felt relief from his words. She had worried he might go into a deeper depression than he had showed her a moment ago.

Ranma set his pack against the wall of his room, noting that the bed was made and seemed to be freshly prepared. _'Mom must change this stuff out every so often…no dust,'_ he observed as he lay down on the bed. Closing his eyes for a nap, he quickly succumbed to a wave of exhaustion, both physical and emotional.

**Elsewhere, at Nerima Central Park**

As nightfall was making itself known, Ryoga had set up camp. He still hurt from the violence he had endured from Akane over his curse. He felt like crying, but he couldn't. Now, one of the only people who would talk to him just sent him off into the cold. He was left alone to try to ease the pain that he suffered at the loss of the girl he would have loved to call his own.

Ryoga looked into the fire that burned hot, keeping him warm as he pondered his life from back when he was a child to the time he met Ranma, onward to Jusenkyo and meeting Akane, and especially the shame of the koi rod incident. _'Maybe I'm as pigheaded as Ranma says. I should have known this would happen sooner or later…Ranma's right, I am a moron,' _he thought bitterly at how he had gotten lucky many times in the past and avoided revealing his curse to the youngest Tendo girl. But it finally caught up with him, and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A cup of hot water his friend used for his own curse was on the nightstand next to where he was sleeping at Akane's side. Somehow, it had toppled onto him, revealing his curse to Akane.

The wind whistled through the trees, causing Ryoga to look up. In the distance, he could see storm clouds getting closer. "Great, that's all I need. Guess I better get ready, then," he said quietly to himself as he stood to put the proper precautions in place to ensure he could rest without turning into a black piglet. Once he was certain his tent was ready, he sat down to eat his cup of noodles he had prepared. Thinking a moment on what on what he would have for breakfast, he smiled. _'Fish is a good idea…and the pond is just over there. Yeah, perfect!' _he thought, trying to force himself to be in a better mood.

**The Tendo home**

Thunder could be heard in the distance as lightning lit up the bedroom through the window of the youngest Tendo's room. Every thundering boom she heard made her heart jump a little.

Akane sniffled, still emotionally wrecked. _'How could he do this to me? Always the lies…why? I tried so hard to calm my temper but all he does is push my buttons with his lying and…and constantly breaking my trust,' _she thought bitterly as she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it and what do you want?" she asked through her tears.

"Hey, Sis. It's me, Nabiki. Can I come in?" the middle Tendo sister asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

Akane's temper rekindled, as Nabiki was the last person she wanted to see right now. "Go away! You of all people should've told me about this, but you just let it happen…my own sister. Now, please, just go away."

Nabiki for the first time in years felt pain in her own heart, as her younger sister had just told her in no uncertain terms to stay away from her. Heading downstairs, she met her father Soun and her sister Kasumi in the dining room and took a seat at the table. "She won't talk to me, either. Guess we're all in hot water this time."

"Well, she can't just stay up there and not eat…it's not healthy," Kasumi said with worry evident in her voice.

Soun sat quietly, smoking a cigarette. _'How could my friend Saotome just leave me alone to deal with this? It isn't fair…and Ranma should have stayed to fix this situation,' _he thought, assuring himself that this wasn't any of his mess at all. But now he was left to deal with the stress of his youngest daughter's temper, which could make him feel like he was walking on eggshells.

Meanwhile in the guest room, Happosai sat at his ironing board, maintaining his precious collection of silky darlings with a smile. He imagined Ranma (in girl form, of course) wearing one of the many cute numbers he had in his collection. His hopes were dashed, however, as he was reminded of the fact that Genma and Ranma had both left the household. _'How can I ever hope to save Ranma's girl half if I don't know where she moved to!' _he thought anxiously for a moment, then smiled. Standing up, he walked over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a small book that belonged to Ranma and opened it to find Nodoka's home address written inside. "This'll do the trick! Get ready, girly…I'm still gonna get you wearing one of these darlings!" he declared with a lecherous laugh as he held up a silk lace pink bra.

**Gosunkugi household**

Hikaru woke to the sound of thunder. "Oh, man…my head hurts. What happened to me?" He wondered as he looked around. Seeing a loose candle, he pulled out a hammer and nail and began to attack the candle, managing to smash his thumb. "Owwie!" he cried as his thumb throbbed from the pain. Grabbing the candle, he threw it at the wall, hitting a poster of Ranma that had a target painted over the face. _'Get ready, Saotome! The hour of retribution is upon you and when it strikes I will be there to watch you fall!'_ he thought as he laughed hysterically.

As his laughter died down, the door to his room opened to reveal a raven-haired woman. Hikaru's mother stood about the same height as Ranma's female form, and her weight was near the same as well. Her eyes were done up in thick eyeliner, her lips painted purple, and she wore a black silk kimono that had a prayer sash tied around it. "Hikaru, honey, it's time for bed. You have school tomorrow…please try to make some friends, okay, dear? Maybe if you're lucky you can even find a girlfriend. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I will try, Mother. It's not easy at Furinkan…everyone is so strange and the principal is a real nut job," Hikaru said to his mother, willfully ignoring the hypocrisy of his words when held against how he himself acted at school and in general.

**The following day**

Having left his mother's quite early to make it on time, Ranma walked to school, umbrella in his hand. It was raining, and according to the morning forecast it would be raining for the next five days as well. _'Figures it would rain for six days in a row…are the kami tryin' to tell me somethin'?'_ he thought with grief. He hated the rain, as it usually meant a change of gender along the way – which, in turn, meant a stop at Dr. Tofu's or a maintenance closet to be a guy again. And he would of course end up standing in the hall for being late. Surprisingly, Ranma managed to get to school unmolested by traffic or splashed by the rain, meaning he had safely made it to school as a guy. This to him was a big deal. Perhaps his luck may be changing for the better…or so he hoped, anyway.

Entering the building, he closed the umbrella and made his way to his locker. He opened it up and put his school bag away, along with the umbrella. He then closed it, turning to find Akane standing right behind him and looking as if she were on death's door. She was shivering terribly, her school uniform thoroughly soaked. "Akane, are you alright?" he asked with worry.

Akane snapped from her thoughts, looking to Ranma. She was unable to say anything, as she knew it would just cause more problems, so she simply walked past him to get to her own locker.

Ranma sighed to himself and spoke up. "Look, I really am sorry…I know I screwed up, and if you don't wanna make it work between us, that's fine…but at least take care of yourself, ya know?"

"Just leave me alone, okay? You've done enough damage already. I'm the laughingstock of the whole school thanks to you. People already think I'm a carpet muncher, that I'm am a pervert…to- to make things worse, now people are now saying I slept with Ryoga…why can't you just…oh, never mind! Why am I talking to you!" Akane shouted as she slammed her locker closed, the door falling off its hinges. She huffed her way to class, trying to keep herself from lashing out and hitting Ranma.

Ranma pondered Akane's words. _'What does "carpet muncher" mean?' _he wondered, as he wasn't well versed in matters of sexuality and countless terms used for its many varieties. Watching Akane thunder down the hall towards the restrooms, Ranma cringed inwardly as he remembered he was seated next to her.

As he entered the class, he could feel chilly glares from some of Akane's friends. At the same time, he received some sympathetic ones as well. But the one that surprised him was Akane's friend Sayuri, who was motioning him over to her.

"Come sit by me today, Ranma. It'll be better for you," Sayuri offered.

Ranma took the desk next to Sayuri, with Hikaru seated to his right. The latter was currently attempting to disguise a look of smug satisfaction. "Thanks, I guess," Ranma replied

"Well, I figured you could use a break. Akane is furious and it wouldn't be very good for you, especially when you have almost everyone in class after you. So, can I ask what has her so riled? No one has told me…afraid I'd go off my rocker?" Sayuri asked.

Ranma took a deep breath, looking Sayuri in the eye. "Akane found out about P-chan…and, well, she kicked me outta the house. So, I'm livin' with my mom now…I tried my best to tell her many times without hurting my honor, but I guess that blew up in my face."

"I see. I told you she would figure it out sooner or later. You really need to put honor aside sometimes, especially in situations like that, Saotome," Sayuri said with a sigh to her friend's apparently ex-fiancé.

Ranma nodded. "It's just…I was raised to uphold honor above everything else, and it's hard to break habits like that, ya know? I kept Ryoga's secret 'cause I kinda felt bad…it's partially my fault he ended up like that. Another one of those things where I wasn't payin' heed to anyone else around me…that fall coulda done a lot worse, too," he explained. He usually wouldn't talk about his problems like that, but he had decided to try and open up for a change. Sure, Sayuri had her moments, but she could give a smile that seemed to make people want to share things with her.

"Well, if you feel bad about your mistakes, then maybe it's time you try hard not to make any further ones…for instance, try just being nicer to people. You won't be perceived as a jerk so much, for one thing," Sayuri said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll try. I know I'm a jerk, I won't deny it…it's just hard to change these things. But I'll do my best to try and correct myself," he said with a nod as he watched Akane enter the class, a little dryer than before. Her hair was still frazzled as she took her seat at her desk, looking as if in deep contemplation. Ranma also listened to several whispered comments expressing sympathy for his former fiancée. _'I gotta make this right, but how? She doesn't even want me around,' _he lamented. Just then, he was nudged from his right. Looking over, he saw Hikaru staring at him. "Whaddaya want, 'Kugi?"

"I hear you and Akane are finished…is this true?" Hikaru asked while pulling a book out of his school bag.

Ranma sighed, then hesitantly spoke. "It…yeah, I guess we are through, at least for a while…maybe forever, I dunno. Why, what's it matter to you, anyways?"

"I was just wondering…a lot of rumors are flying around, Saotome. I wanted to tell you that if there's anything you need, I'll be here as a friend," Hikaru said in a falsely sympathetic tone.

Ranma just nodded at Hikaru. "Ya know, 'Kugi, you ain't that bad. I appreciate that a lot…you don't know what that means to me at a time like this," he said as he knew he needed all the friends he could get right now.

**Elsewhere, somewhere in eastern Japan…**

Genma sat by a river with a rain canopy over him so he could stay dry, just about six feet away from his campsite that would serve as his training area for the next week. He was free of all burdens, such as his son's curse and his wife, who would, in his opinion, constantly take his attention from the Art every chance she could. "Oh, the great outdoors," he said softly as he felt a tug on his fishing line. Giving a slight jerk of the pole, he managed to hook the fish and reeled it in. He was surprised to find he had caught something decent, as almost all of the fish he caught that morning were rather puny.

Though this training trip was to help better himself as a person, it was also to help him get away from all the drama he back at the Tendos'. He loved his son, and knew deep in his heart that he had abused him quit a bit, but that too was only to make the boy stronger. Or at least that's what Genma would constantly tell himself in order to feel better about it…but it was also due in part to the fact he held a slight degree of contempt for his son. Ranma was far more skilled in the Art, but he shared an alarming resemblance to his wife, whether male or female. His son's curse constantly taunted him. When Ranma gave him an icy glare, he felt like it was coming from his beloved wife. It would always cause him to lash back out at his son with taunts and insults.

Genma placed the newly-caught fish with the other two smaller ones and went about setting bait for his next catch. This was also apart of his training, to live off the land without begging for food. It was yet another bad habit he was determined to break if he planned to become the kind of person his son could be proud to call "father."

**Board meeting**

Soun was dressed in a rather nice business suit, as he was on his way to a town meeting, and the council had set a dress code requirement. Though many would look to him as if he had all the answers, he would cry inwardly over the fact that he didn't know half the answers that could possibly help. In spite of that, he did his job the best he could. Moreover, he still missed his wife, who had passed away some time ago, as she was one of his biggest supporters and was always able to help him come up with a plan to help the development of Nerima.

He took stock of his life, thinking about his youngest daughter. _'Maybe my wife was right…the arranged marriage was a mistake. Now my youngest daughter hates me,' _he thought, fighting back tears. Akane had a strong resemblance to her mother, and she could pierce his heart like a knife just by speaking or looking his way in an angry moment. As Soun finally arrived at the meeting, he took his seat and sat quietly while the chairman spoke on about the city's various problems.

"Well, stocks are up by ten percent, and we seem to be doing okay in the funding department. Law and order has been going reasonably well as of late and our resident martial artists seem not to be causing quite as much property damage. I would like to extend my thanks to you, Tendo-san, as without your help that Saotome boy and his friends would still be costing us dearly in reconstruction fees," the chairman said, gesturing to Soun.

The chairman was a rather short man with a gray mustache and a bald head. He wore a dark purple business suit that had pinstripes running down the pants, along with black formal shoes that shined in the light.

Soun looked to the shorter man. "I had a long talk with Ranma…he is doing his best to keep our damages to a minimum."

"That is good to hear. Speaking of Ranma, how is his relationship with your youngest daughter Akane going? Wedding bells soon, perhaps?" the chairman asked, several of the board members giving Soun expectant looks.

Soun let out a sigh. "Not so good, I'm afraid. Some things have come up and may never be settled for the two of them."

The chairman and all of Soun's colleagues gave him sympathetic looks, as they knew Soun's life had been difficult ever since his wife passed away.

**Saotome home**

While Nodoka was busying herself with the upkeep of the house a presence was there with her that she could not see, watching her every movment.

The demon woman, known as Clarissa, who stood at four feet and six inches tall, was willowy thin with dark wings on her back and two black horns amidst a cobalt-blue head of hair, her eye's a chocolate brown. All the while, a tail swished back and forth behind her. She wore a black gothic lolita dress and platform boots. The demoness watched the Saotome matriarch go about her daily rituals as she herself folded her wings around her shoulders. _'So, this is Ranma's mother,' _she noted as she read through Nodoka's memories. "And she's got a strong desire for a manly son, huh? Well, can't let that get in the way of my revenge on that stupid boy for ruining my slumber," she said to herself. Nodoka still hadn't a clue that the demon that was in the same room as her. In point of fact, Clarissa wasn't an evil demon, but she was rather mischievous. This was especially true when she ran into other magical or demonic entities. In this case, she was going to play with the lives of a cursed martial artist and one self-proclaimed master of the dark arts. Once she had done her deed, she planned to go home. Perhaps she would return to check up on the pair later, to see the results of her handiwork. After all, it didn't always go exactly as planned.

As Clarissa approached Nodoka she chanted a spell, pausing time. She then went about reprogramming Nodoka, rewriting years of memories…memories of her family, and particularly memories of her child. Once finished, Clarissa simply had to arrange for the Saotome matriarch to meet another mother worried about her son and ensure that the two come to an agreement. The demon laughed hysterically as she blinked out of sight, time resuming and Nodoka continuing her tasks. She soon had the idea of visiting the internet café to check her email.

**Gosunkugi residence**

Unseen, Clarissa stood in the path of Hikaru's father while he headed down the hall. As he walked through her, she drank of his thoughts with a smile. "Well, isn't that something…he wants his son to be happy no matter what he decides to do, huh? And he's starting to feel desperate…well, Tomoyashi, I'll gladly help," she informed the man who couldn't hear her nor knew she was there. Turning her attention to the kitchen, she walked in, peering at the Gosunkugi matriarch. The woman, Kaira, was very beautiful in a slightly morbid fashion. She had a gothic, somewhat dignified air to her. Clarissa laughed as she wondered how a nerd like Tomoyashi, who seemed much like an older version of his son, ever got this woman to love him. "Let's see what goes on in your head," she laughed as she paused time once more. Pouring over the woman's thoughts, planted an idea for a meeting place where she could encounter another mother concerned for own child. If all went as planned, the two women would become friends – and eventually in-laws, thanks to her work.

Finishing up her perusal of the woman's mind, Clarissa stood with her mouth agape. "Oh wow, this woman is kinky! Ugh!" she exclaimed, trying to push away the thoughts that she just read. _'Well, she'll definitely like Ranma's curse, that's for sure,' _she thought as the visions were still haunting her. She had thought her peek into Akane's head was bad, but this was even worse. _'After all this is over, I am never coming back to this weird place again!' _she promised herself, as a night in Hell seemed more appealing than the thoughts of some of the Nerima residents she had encountered. She didn't even stay a minute reading Ranma's mind, but now every time she heard a mew from a cat it made her run in fright. Thinking a moment on her unwitting target, she shook her head. _'That boy has issues…Jusenkyo be damned, a fear of cats takes the cake! And what's with the ice cream?' _she thought, though she had to admit she was quite pleased with her success at tweaking the mechanics of Ranma's curse.

As Clarissa completed her programming, she allowed time to resume. Immediately, Gosunkugi's mother turned around to face her. "Oh! Hello, ma'am. How are you?" she asked the demoness.

"Wha- How can you see me?" Clarissa asked, shocked.

Kaira gave Clarissa a smile. "I can see things others cannot. Is there a reason you've come to visit me?" she asked curiously.

Clarissa stood there dumbly for a moment before saying, "Sorry, gotta run. Bye bye!" Still feeling rather awkward, she then vanished in a flash.

"What a cute demon! Maybe she'll stop by for tea sometime," Kaira thought with a smile as she went back to washing the dishes.

**Later that day – mothers meet…**

As Kaira made her way to the internet café, she found herself walking alongside a woman around her age with auburn hair and dressed in a formal kimono. Turning to her with a smile, she asked, "Nice day, isn't it?"

The woman looked at her oddly for a moment as the rain fell around them, the sound of of droplets thumping on their umbrellas. "I suppose. If you like rain, that is," Nodoka said with a cheerful tone to the strange woman walking beside her.

They continued on talking, exchanging names and talking about their likes, dislikes, hobbies and so on, all the while heading for the same café. Checking their email, they then decided to head to a nearby restaurant to grab a bite to eat together. The two women had found in one another a great partner for conversation..

Having an idea, Kaira spoke up. "Do you have any children, Nodoka-san?" she asked as she looked over the restaurant's menu.

"Yes, I have a daughter…though she seems to think she is a boy, thanks to her father. He raised her like one for almost fifteen years," Nodoka explained.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being a bit of a tomboy, is there?"

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that. You see, she _truly_ believes she is a boy," Nodoka said with a sigh.

Tilting her head, Kaira looked at her curiously. "Why would she think that?"

"I doubt you'll believe me, but she has a curse from a place called Jusenkyo. When doused with cold water she turns into a boy," Nodoka answered honestly, her memories quite clear on the subject.

Eyebrows raised, Kaira gaped at Nodoka in surprise. "Oh my, I thought that place was only legend…you're telling me it's real?"

"Yes, my daughter has a curse thanks to that place…I never believed in magic until I saw it with my own eyes. Though I'll admit she turns into a handsome young man, I want my daughter to be what Kami-sama intended. It's terribly frustrating. Do you understand, Kaira-san?"

"Well, I can't say I understand what it's like to have a child that's been cursed, but I can clearly see how much this pains you."

Sniffling softly, Nodoka nodded as she made her selection from the menu.

As the two mothers placed their orders and received their drinks, they continued their chat.

"And what about you Kaira-san? Do you have children?" Nodoka asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Kaira gave a smile. "Yes, I do. He is a wonderful boy…Hikaru is rather shy, and I must admit I'm sometimes afraid he is going to be alone all his life. Girls don't seem to like him, though for the life of me I can't imagine why. He is a sweet child, I assure you."

"I feel your pain. Sometimes I think my daughter Ranma will also be alone as well. I would do anything for her to settle down with a nice boy and have children…I could be a happy mother and grandmother then," Nodoka said with a strained tone.

Kaira pondered a moment. "Your daughter's name is Ranma? I seem to remember my son talking about a Ranma but he referred to that person as a 'him,'" she recalled, sipping her orange soda.

"Yes, well, my daughter likes to spend a lot of time in male form, especially at school, as it helps her be 'manly' like her father wanted. But a douse of hot water and she returns to female form. Cold water turns her male," Nodoka said with a sigh.

**Lunch at Furinkan**

As the school lunch hour had arrived, Ranma found a spot by the south wall of the school to eat his lunch that would keep him out of the sun that had peeked through the clouds. His two friends, Daisuke and Hiroshi, were also there eating with him.

Daisuke considered his friend's tale. "So, you think Akane will ever take you back? Or is it over permanently?" he asked, sympathy in his tone.

"I really don't know, Dai. Akane seems to have made up her mind…don't know if I can fix this or not. And, well, ya know her friends ain't helpin' things any right now. They're prob'ly fuelin' her anger even as we speak," Ranma replied angrily as he took a bite of the meal his mother had prepared for him.

Hiroshi shrugged his shoulders. "Well, try not to feel _too_ bad. I mean, me and Dai don't have girlfriends either. Girls…pthbt. Who needs 'em, anyways?" he said before taking a drink of his beverage.

"Here here, Hiroshi! I heard that," Daisuke concurred. Though in reality he was secretly dating Yuka, he didn't want to let his friends know.

Ranma pondered Hiroshi's words for a moment. "I dunno 'bout that, Hiro, man. But there's only one girl I wanna be rid of and that's…" he didn't finish as it started to rain again. The storms, he recalled, would be around for another five days.

"Saotome! You didn't change!" Daisuke and Hiroshi exclaimed unison, shocked expressions on their faces.

Ranma sat stunned. He was chilled by the cold water that fell on him, yet he was still a male. "I'm still a guy…I'm still a guy!" he shouted happily. "Never gonna be a girl again, never gonna be a girl again!" he sang over and over, excitedly thinking he was somehow cured of his curse. Standing up, he began dancing like a madman who was joyfully off his rocker. For the moment, he forgot about his depression over losing Akane. The loss somehow it didn't seem quite so bad now.

**Meanwhile, back with the conspiring mothers…**

"So, your family also believes in arranged marriage?" Nodoka asked, surprised to find another mother interested in the old ways.

Kaira nodded her head. "Yes, I believe it can be quite successful, though I'm also fine with children choosing their spouses. But in this case, perhaps you and I could come to an arrangement? Your daughter could use a boyfriend at very least, yes? Well, who better than my Hikaru? He might help make a proper woman out of her!" she said cheerfully.

"Yes, perhaps they could help each other. Ranma-chan is also somewhat shy, though she hides it fairly well. How do you propose we introduce them and what would the arrangements entail?" Nodoka asked her newfound friend.

"Well, if you didn't mind, she could come stay with us for a time. It would give the two of them a chance to get to know one another. And she wouldn't be too far out of your reach, since our home is just down the street from your own," Kaira offered.

"That does sound like a good idea! I wish I could have met you sooner…I don't know how I never noticed you living so close before. This must be fate that we would finally meet on the way to a café. Kaira-san, I am very pleased to have met you. Perhaps I could bring my daughter by tonight for dinner to meet you and your family?" Nodoka suggested as she sipped drink of her tea, chopsticks in her right as she prepared for another bite of her meal.

Kaira gave Nodoka a warm smile. "That would be wonderful! I will let my Husband know right away, but I'm sure he'll approve. He would like nothing more than to see things turn around for our son. And besides, curses don't really bother my family, since we have a long tradition of practicing the magical arts," she explained happily, taking another bite of her food.

Nodoka gave her new friend a thoughtful expression, not troubled by the revelation that the Gosunkugis dabbled in the occult. Rather, it only convinced her further that their meeting was meant to be. _'Oh my, perhaps they'll be able to free Ranma-chan of that awful curse!'_ she thought excitedly.

**Later that evening**

As Ranma opened the door to his mother's home he was greeted by a warmly smiling Nodoka. "Hey, Mom! Guess what? I'm finally cured! I'm one-hundred-percent guy now!" he shouted giddily.

His mother sighed. "Daughter, you're quite the joker, but it's beginning to wear thin on me. Now please, honey, go get some hot water and change back at once," Nodoka requested, pointing towards the furo.

Ranma paused a moment, jaw slackening as he processed what his mother had just asked of him. "Mom…uh, didja hit your head or somethin'? I'm your son, remember?"

"Your father's delusions of a manly son are at their end, daughter! I will not allow you to act this way anymore. It's well past time for you to accept your role in life and stop living for your father's wishes," Nodoka said to her daughter in a stern stone, again pointing to the furo.

Ranma gulped, looking to his mother as if he didn't know her anymore. "But Mom, I'm Ranma! That's a boy's name, isn''t it? And my birth certificate says I'm male too!" he exclaimed, fishing his birth certificate card out of his wallet and handing it over. "See? I'm a guy!"

Nodoka held the well-worn certificate out for Ranma to read it. "Dear, your real name is Ranko…you know that. Ranma is the name your father wanted for a son, and the sex on this certificate is clearly female. I would know, I gave birth to you! So please, daughter, go change and let's get ready. We have a dinner to attend this evening."

Ranma felt utterly lost as he slowly walked past his mother towards the furo. _'But…but…huh? How could this be? I know I'm not makin' this up…it's gotta be some kinda trick!' _he reassured himself as he entered the furo. Stripping down for a bath, he was dreading what might happen when he got into the hot water. After rinsing off, he steeled his nerves as he slowly stepped into the bath. Sinking down, he felt the warmth overtake him…along with the change. A now female Saotome Ranma sat speechless, mouth hanging open. She was consumed by the urge to scream, but nothing would come out.

After thirty minutes of sitting in the furo, the redhead began to shake. _'But I was born a guy! Pops took me on a trip…and he turns into a panda. And…and I turn into a guy with cold water…Girl! I mean girl! I remember jumping out of the pool and freaking out 'cause my boobs were gone- gah! I mean, because I _had_ boobs! What the hell's happening! I turn into a guy with hot water, dammit, because that's what I am! But this is hot water and I'm a girl. Mom says I'm her daughter! Did I…make up my life? Was it all a lie?'_

Ranma rolled this over in her mind several times, as she couldn't comprehend that she might have somehow imagined all of this. But if Akane was real, then certainly she was a guy and there was some mistake or problem that caused her mother to think such things. "But my birth certificate says 'Saotome Ranko' and 'female' as my sex…what's goin' on! This doesn't make sense! I just looked at that card yesterday and it said 'male' and 'Saotome Rank-' MA! It said 'Ran-_MA_'! Kami-sama, why ya gotta play tricks on me!" she asked, terrified of the little mental glitches she seemed to be having all of a sudden. What had she done, she wondered, to piss off the Heavens this time?

After a while, Ranma came down from her rather frantic thoughts, realizing that dwelling on her worries would get her nowhere. Rising up out of the water, she then went about putting on her trademark Chinese outfit. Once finished, she headed back to the living room, where her mother was waiting for her.

"Alright, Mom, I'm changed. Now would ya mind tellin' me where we're goin' that requires me to be a girl?" Ranma asked, a hint of distress in her tone.

Nodoka gave her daughter a cheeky smile. "We're going to meet a friend of mine. She's very eager to meet you, honey," she said enthusiastically.

"Uh, okay…well, can we get this over with? I have to finish my homework assignment tonight," Ranma said dryly.

Nodoka looked her daughter over, giving a frown. "Sure, let's go to your room and find you something more appropriate to wear, sweetie. By the way, please try to speak correctly tonight. I know I've let your language slide, but it's just not befitting a proper young lady," she chided as she pushed Ranma towards her room.

Entering the room, Ranma watched her mother dump her belongings on the bed and sort through them.

Nodoka shook her head, turning her attention to her daughter. "Ranko, where are all the dresses I bought you?" she asked with concern.

"I…well, I kinda didn't get time to pack them. They're prob'ly still in Akane's closet…though I bet she's burned 'em all by now," Ranma explained.

Nodoka let out a sigh of frustration. "And the two of you were such good friends. Well, I suppose the outfit you're wearing will have to do for now. We're going shopping, dear," she said in a troubled tone as she walked past Ranma, leaving the room.

"Sure thing, Mom…I guess," _'Ugh…she's mad at me. Knew I shouldn't have taken those clothes back to the shop…she'll skin me if she ever finds out what I've been doin' with all the clothes she buys me,' _Ranma thought, feeling a bead of sweat drip down her temple. _'Waitaminute, waitaminute. Focus! There are more important things to worry about! I've gotta get to the bottom of this, and fast!'_ she concluded, following her mother out of the room.

Unnoticed by either mother or daughter, a blue-haired demoness watched from the window, tittering with glee.

* * *

**Chapter note:** _Well looks like Hikaru has finally managed to get a spell done correctly this time, however his demoness he has conjured has plans outside of his own and would seem to have a mischievous nature, very much might suck for him._

_Ranma seems to be going crazy do to the two sets of memories she/he has floating around in her head conflicting over his/her gender._

_Ryoga is in a terrible spot as his curse has just came to the light to Akane who didn't take it well now burdened with guilt he also must deal with his problems, Genma has left on a training journey and the Mothers of both Gosenkugi Hikaru and Ranma/Ranko Saotome are conspiring to get the two into an arranged marriage.  
_


End file.
